


Night Terror

by neverminetohold



Series: KakaNaru Drabbles [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when you share a bed, you need to turn a blind eye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. POV: Kakashi

Nightmares are a part of life.  
  
More often than not, when Kakashi closes his eyes, he sees what he has lost, what he regrets; his failures. Even worse are the times when the past threatens to repeat itself, painting his students with empty stares and in pools of blood.  
  
Worst of all is watching Naruto die while Kakashi rushes forward in slow-motion, never quick enough to reach him, always a second too late and knowing it; held back by shadows.  
  
He often wakes at night, breath harsh and soaked in sweat, and if he uncoils too fast his muscles will cramp. The ceiling in Naruto's apartment has become familiar with its stain of water damage in the top right corner.  
  
Naruto never stirs awake when Kakashi does and for that, he is grateful. He lies in the darkness and listens, each noise testament to Naruto being alive, and well within his reach.


	2. POV: Naruto

Nightmares are a part of life.  
  
Sometimes, when Naruto closes his eyes, he sees what he longs for, what he can only imagine; what others take for granted. Even worse are the times when he bears witness to his parents' sacrifice, farewells spoken with bloody lips and smiles.  
  
Worst of all is watching the people he holds dear vanish into the shadows, leaving him behind one by one, even as he struggles to follow, he ends up alone.  
  
Those nights he wakes to find Kakashi curled around him; face buried in his neck, warm, alive and breathing. Naruto holds still, eyes burning, and stares ahead into the darkness; come morning, he will turn around and smile.  
  
It will take a while, for the curve of his lips to feel real, but Kakashi will turn a blind eye, just like Naruto does when he hears harsh panting in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the theme prompt “terror in the night.”


End file.
